


Too Much Curiosity (Or just enough)

by delightfulmania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism, dildo, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulmania/pseuds/delightfulmania
Summary: Steve is learning about the world around him, and in particular the internet. He discovers an interesting side of it, and makes a very... personal purchase. Which Tony figures out about.





	Too Much Curiosity (Or just enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave kudos and a comment <3

Steve Rogers was a curious man. When he had woken up in the 21st century, he had discovered he had a lot to learn. Although part of him wanted to be lazy, and only learn about what he had to, he had instead listened to the part of him that was intrigued by this new world, and in particular, the internet.

He had started out on his own, using the laptop that each room in the compound had, and trying to figure out how to work it. However after a bit, he realized he had no idea what he was doing, and needed help. Then he had gone to Tony.

Steve saw Tony as a representation of the 21st century. Fame, power, money, technology, and sexuality. It intimidated him quite a bit to see someone who was so deeply comfortable in everything he was still a bit scared and confused by. He couldn’t see the part of Tony that absolutely hated quite a bit of that, but that was another story. So when Steve was confused and frankly a bit scared about learning and adapting to being in the 21st century, he had gone to his workshop, and with his pride on the ground, had humbly asked for help.

From then on, Tony had taken it onto himself to re-educate Steve Rogers. He had started with teaching him to use technology around the tower, how to use Friday and the various computers around the building. How to use his laptop, and then they tackled the internet. It had taken a bit for Steve to begin to grasp everything, but eventually he had figured out the basics to everything, and had been given a list of movies, tv shows, and music to look into to be “a little more cultured” as Tony had said. 

Steve tried to ignore how it made him sad once he had a decent grasp on things, because it meant seeing Tony less. So he found things he didn’t understand, purposely explored as much as he could, so that he could talk to Tony. 

He was doing just that when he found term in an article he was reading that he had no idea what meant. Instead of looking it up, however, which even he knew he could do, he had gone to Tony. Much to his later embarrassment.

“Hey Tony?” He he had started, walking into the workshop where Tony was fiddling with some wires, “What’s porn?”

That had caused Tony to fumble, electrocuting himself, and look up as a blush formed across his cheeks.

“Oh, you finally heard of it huh? Took long enough.” He said boldly, even though Steve had definitely noticed the reaction, “I kinda figured you had that back in your day, but then again, you might not have been around it considering your…” he paused, looking up from where he had gone back to his work. “Unpopularity? I’m not sure. Anyways, porn, is essentially videos and pictures that are… you know, sexually explicit?”

“Oh.” Steve paused, and continued to just stare at the man in front of him, suddenly realizing what he had just asked, before deciding to cut his losses and leave. “Alright, bye Tony!” He quickly turned around and started towards the door.

“Have fun!” Was all he heard from Tony as he left, and if it was even possible, his blush deepened.

So that night, in the privacy of his own floor, in his bedroom with he door locked, he had discovered the wide expanses of his new discovery. He had stayed up far too late, watching video after video, enthralled and aroused to all new levels. Although he wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone, including himself, the fact that Tony knew he was doing this spurred his arousal quite a bit.

After this he had spent almost every night looking at porn, dragging his calloused hand around his dick, pleasuring himself until he came, and then going to bed. 

It was one of such nights, when in his turned on state, had discovered dildos, and in particular, had found a website selling avengers ones. So, mind muddled by arousal, he had bought one, in particular the iron man one, and a bottle of lube. He wasn’t sure whether he was regretful or excited by his purchase when he remembered the next morning, thankful that the package was described as nondescript. He would rather die than have his teammates know what he was up to.

Tony was also a curious man, but more in nosy way. He liked to know things, know what was going on around him, be aware of his surroundings. From this came him vetting everything that was delivered to the tower. Any package that was ordered by anyone on his team, he got a notification that it had been ordered. Even food deliveries, he liked to know. Almost every time he ignored the notifications, save the few times he had questioned Natasha about her knife purchases, more offended she would buy other knives outside of his own. He had been confused by a few purchases in the past, but generally didn’t pay too much attention.

It was around 2am when he got the notification, he was working in his workshop, tinkering away on some new arrows for Clint, when he saw it pop up. Reading through the information displayed on his screen, he quickly found himself blushing, and clicking to find out more about the super soldiers… interesting purchase.

That was how he had found himself sitting at his chair, thinking about hs teammate fucking himself down on the Iron Man dildo he had bought, and coming into his hand. As he cleaned himself up, he quickly made sure that when it was delivered he would be notified. He was still confused, he had looked at the site, and had found they had quite a selection, and wondered why Steve had gotten the Iron Man themed one. He wanted to believe it was for a reason, his fantasies about Steve severely influencing his hopes.

He had found himself attracted to Steve from the beginning, but ever since Steve had come to him questioning what porn was, he had been unable to ignore the images in his mind of him with his hand around his dick, and how beautiful the man would look like that. So Tony had found himself coming multiple times to that idea, hoping that nobody would ever figure out about his secret desire for his teammate.

So if when he had gotten the notification it had been delivered, and had noticed that Steve disappeared for the rest of the day, he had quietly gone to his room and gotten off, nobody had to know. 

Steve had taken a bit to figure out how to use the dildo. It had been an entire day of experimentation, of discovering a whole new type of pleasure, and moaning loudly into the expanse of his area in the tower, and occasionally including Tony’s name in his desperate noises. 

He had begun to use it fairly often, not every night, but during a lot of his free time he would find himself fucking himself with the dildo, having to order a new, bigger, bottle of lube after about a week because of how quickly he was going through it. He had gotten more and more bold, sitting on his couch in his living area and sliding the dildo in and out of him, moaning far too loudly considering his teammates rooms were above and below him. He hoped that they were soundproof.

Tony had only gotten more desperate, the new order of lube and the implications it brought along with it sending him to his room to desperately hump his pillow, wishing he was fucking the other man instead of his pillow, coming shouting Steve’s name into the air, his breathing heavy as he came down from his high.

He noticed how Steve tended to disappear between team activities and missions, how he would occasionally walk sort of funny when he came from his room, and began to mentally take note of this.

Steve had disappeared, and Tony decided that now was a good time to go talk to him. He did genuinely have something to talk to him about, he had been working on Steve’s equipment, and needed his input, and if he happened to “accidentally” walk in on him with a dildo in his ass, who was to blame him?

As the elevator door opened, he could immediately hear Steve’s moans, and his victorious pride was immediately overshadowed by the overwhelming arousal that washed over him at the noises, and as he almost turned around, he heard his name called, moaned in fact, and he knew he had to go in otherwise his dick would be screaming at him for forever.

As he walked in, he was greeted by the sight of a completely wrecked captain america, with a red and gold dildo in his ass, completely naked and covered in sweat as he lie back on his couch, eyes shut as he thrust it in and out of him, moans and whimpers filling the air and Tony’s dick, which was already hard as he had come to Steve’s floor in hopeful anticipation, was now rock solid, a bulge appearing at the front of his pants as he raked his eyes over Steve’s beautiful form.

This happened to be when Steve opened his eyes up, looking around through lust blown eyes, and saw Tony and panicked.

“Tony! What are you… what are you doing here?” He stammered, dildo still in his ass.

Tony had begun to make his way over to the couch, eyeing the figure before him.

“Need you. Tell me if that’s okay. If you want me gone I’ll leave but god I want you right now” Tony said, voice low and filled with lust.

“God, yes, of course Tony.” Steve spoke, his wildest dreams and fantasies coming true.

Tony collapsed on top of Steve, lips crashing together as Tony slid his hands across Steve’s chest, and he began to grind against him, dicks rubbing together as they made out passionately, tongues wrapped against each other as Steve, using one hand to continue to fuck himself on the dildo, moaned into Tony’s mouth.

Steve used his other hand to begin trying to pull Tony’s shirt off, and seeing his struggle, Tony stood up and stripped, and after frowning at the loss of the kiss, Steve quickly smiled again as he looked over the other man. 

As Tony lie back down on top of Steve, skin against skin, he flipped them so Steve was on top, straddling the smaller man as their lips met once again, and Tony reached between them to take both their dicks into his hand, stroking them together, and using the other hand to take Steve’s hand off the dildo and replace it with his own, aggressively fucking it into him, drinking up the moans that Steve lets out like honey, overwhelming his senses.

He can’t handle not being inside him anymore, and pulls the dildo out of the other man’s ass, causing Steve to break off the kiss and sit up, looking down in confusion until Tony lines his dick up and pushes into him, and Steve takes it from there to begin riding him, bouncing up and down as he is already ready and prepped, and Tony, overwhelmed by the sensation, grips his hips and helps him move.

They stay like that for a time, moans echoing through the room and cries of expletives and each others names, before Steve begins to feel the pleasure build up.

“I’m gonna… oh! I’m gonna come!” He moans out, bouncing faster and harder on Tony’s dick, each time hitting his sweet spot and sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body.  
“Come for me, so pretty Steve, come on my dick” Tony lets out, reaching between them to grasp his dick, grasping his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he pounds into him. It’s only moments before Steve is clenching around Tony’s dick, coming in spurts that land across the man underneath him’s chest, and the feeling of Steve coming around him sends Tony over the edge, and he orgasms into Steve, and they both stay there for a few moments, high on pleasure and overwhelming sensations.

As they begin to come down Tony pulls out, and they both collapse together, a mess of heavy breathing. Tony uses a blanket to wipe the come off their bodies, before throwing it away and falling asleep underneath the super soldier, and their soft snores echo through the room.  
-  
“So I guess they finally got together, huh?” Natasha said, smirking. She had found them while looking for Steve a few hours later, napping on top of each other, and had gathered together the rest of the team to come look.

This of course, was when Tony opened his eyes, and looked around at the group gathered above him, and then at the naked man sleeping on top of his also naked body.

“Fuck.” He said, softly, as Clint snapped a photo of the two, a shit-eating grin on his face as he did so.


End file.
